Lie
by Roma'slittlejoy
Summary: Three best friends, youtubers ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie, and Inuyasha Johnson (me XD) are playing a new game that a fan had suggested. As they play, they mysteriously get sucked in! I know, shitty summary but hey, read the story! You might enjoy it!


**_Lie_**

_"NO! B.J!"_ Pewdie yelled, tears streaming down his face, mingling with the sweat and blood. You could hear the raw emotion in his voice, the pain, the _fear_. I just smiled as I let go, feeling the air whooshing past my body. The sound of Pewdie crying and screaming, Cry yelling for me, disbelief and fear obvious in his voice, seeing that he was getting no answer. I heard all the other Cry's laughter, and a specific one's voice filled my head, repeating those words he had said to me before, "_Not even **you**, can defeat a program, my dear_ _friend." _I laughed now, blood flying from my mouth, and tears streaming out of my closed eyes, whipping past in the wind. _'I'm so sorry I couldn't at least save you guys, that all of us had to die, not only me. I'm so, so sorry.' _I felt myself hit the ground with a splat, and for a second, I felt unbearable pain, and then, I couldn't feel no more. My lights went out.

* * *

_6 hours Previous _

"Ugh! Goddammit, Pewds! You got me killed again!" I grumbled, but couldn't contain my smile when I heard his laughter. We were currently playing this new game called "The Three Deadly Cry's." It was a fan-made game about Cry's "supposedly" three different personality's. There was Virus Cry, Devil Cry, and Mad Cry. We were in this big-ass castle that had random chasms everywhere. Pewds just pushed me off for like, the 12th time. "I-I'm so s-sorry, B.J! I just... couldn't h-help it!" He bursted out laughing again, along with Cry. Pewds's face was priceless. I laughed into my face-cam as well. Suddenly, my screen went blank, and a single line in electric blue appeared on my screen. It said, "_ Can __**YOU**, defeat a program, my dear B.J?" _My eyes were glued onto the screen, surprised and a little terrified that it knew my name. "H-Hey guys, does your computer say something along the lines of "Can you defeat a program?" I heard saw Pewds eyes widen as he nodded and Cry grunted. "Yeah, but mine says, "Can you defeat a killer." Cry answered. Pewdiepie nodded. "And mine says the same, only with a devil."

Underneath that, was two choices. Yes, or No. "Well guys, I'm going for the Mega shake." With that, I clicked "Yes." Pewds and Cry did the same. My screen went blank, before turning bright blue, with number codes going down it. Then, Cry's mask appeared, only it had a broken smile, instead of the normal straight line, and was engulfed in computer codes. I sat there watching with wide eyes, instead of doing the smart thing and scrambling back. I heard Pewdie and Cry suck in there breath in surprise as well. "What." Pewdie said. "The." Cry followed. "Fuck." I finished. Suddenly, a pale hand with codes running along it reached out, and grabbed me by my neck. I screamed, and immediately, my hands shot up to my neck to try and pry it off of me, but it was to no avail. The arm tightened it's grip, and I struggled to breathe. The arm started pulling me in, and I was too scared to move. I was only able to squirm. My head entered the screen, and it felt so cold. I passed out the time my feet entered as well.

* * *

"...B.J...B.J! **B.J!**" I shot up instantly, my eyes still close, my face scrunched up in fear and confusion. "B.J, it's just us, open your eyes!" I heard Cry's voice say. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to scream and scramble backwards. It was Cry, alright, but his mask frightened me the most. It had a fucked up smile on it, instead of its normal straight line. The eyes weren't dots anymore, but circles that looked like they were repeatedly traced over, with red lined in it. "B.J! Its okay, my mask just changed. I don't know how, but it just did. You and Pewds have changed, too!" I looked over at Pewdie, and my eyes, if possible, went even wider. Pewdie _did _have a mask, but it was pushed to the side so you could see his face. His eyes were wide in fear, and instead of the normal grey-blue, they were a bright, scarlet red. His face a huge gash on the side, but I looked like it had dried a while ago. He was paler, if possible. Two, curled horns sat on the sides of his blonde locks, and the tips were very sharp.  
His normal clothes had also changed as well.

He wore a plain white shirt, and a red and black stripped tie. His black suit coat was buttoned over, though. His black suit pants, and black shoes completed the rather dull, yet intimidating outfit. And, if I wasn't mistaken, I think I see a red, long, slender tail, with a pointed tip. It was waving back and forth anxiously. When Pewds moved his mask around, I saw that the eyes were two huge, black dots, that were streaked down, as though it had cried. Now that I got over the initial shock of Pewdie's... outfit, I looked over Cry. He was wearing a green hoodie sweat shirt, and ripped blue jeans with converse sneakers. But, the clothes... they were splattered in _blood._ Its was all over his jacket, his jeans, even on parts of his face that showed through his mask. His mask... it was the worst. It had cracks all over it, as though someone had repeatedly bashed it. Dried blood was splattered all over it, some permanently embedded into it. Some of the blood streaks looked like they were thrown on, others looked like finger prints. The smile was the most disturbing. It was as though it was scribbled on with blood, stretching from side to side in a wide grin.

"B.J? Are you okay?" Cry asked nervously, and even though I can't see through his mask, I could tell his face was worried. I just stood up, dusted myself off, and grinned. "Honestly, I think you guys look frightfully _badass_!" I simply stated, and they both laughed. "Well, you do to, my friend, look badass!" Pewds said. I scoffed. "Seriously?" Pewds and Cry nodded. Pewds then pulled out his iPhone, and turned it on. "Now, strike a sexy pose." He stated, and I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I posed with on hand on my hip. Pewds took the picture, and handed it to me. I swore, my eyes were as wide as saucers. I too, had a mask, (_which I now felt and laid my hand on_), and it was very, _very,_ strange! The mouth was a wave-length, and the eyes were big, white circles traced in electric blue. Half of the mask had cumber codes on them, and _they were still moving._ Constantly, the numbers changed. They never stayed the same for longer than a mere second.

On the other side, were some sort of cracks, but they were like what you would see if you busted open a computer, and took the chip out of it. It was spread everywhere, and at the ends, were little blue dots. They continuously kept glowing. Darkening, and lightening. I also saw that it was the same for my face. One half was the codes, and the others were the strange lines. I looked at my arms, and the codes were moving down and up, too. My eyes trailed dowm to my legs, and on it were codes, and at the bottom, in big letters, said, "ENTER PASSCODE_" But, what made my eyes widen the most, were my _eyes._ Instead of being the natural brown (A/N: I'm using brown eyes in this story ) eyes, they were a bright, electric blue. "W-wow... is that really... what I look like?" I questioned, astonished. Pewds and Cry nodded, and they both grinned. I looked at my hands, and all my finger tips, and huge sections of my hands were bright blue. I only shook my head. I handed the phone back to Pewds, and I smiled, realization dawning on me.

"Okay, now that we are done checking ourselves out, would you care to join me, _Devil Cry_," I nodded towards Pewdie, whose tail waved faster, "and my dear _Mad Cry_." I could see Cry's grin poking out from the sides of his mask. They both did a little bow, and that made me giggle. "Why, of course, _Virus Cry._" I giggled again, and slipped on my mask. Amazingly, I could see perfectly. Pewds slipped his on as well, and together, the three of us started on our journey, through the castle, none of us aware of the horror that awaited us...

* * *

**Well, I am happy with myself! I felt that I just had to make a second part though, so sorry if I left you hanging! Well, I'm going to go work on a Last Of Us fanfic I've been wanting to write forever. Maybe I'll feature a few of my fav youtubers? -shrugs- Well, until next time, Adjö!**


End file.
